The Things we do for Love
by The Prince's Mage
Summary: My senpai Megan, has a wonder Yandere Alfred, and she got the idea for this from a picture she found on facebook, and I wanted to desperately to do an UsCan roleplay, like the images had shown. This is the fruit of our work, and I do hope you enjoy. It is rated M for language in some parts, a tiny bit of gore, and sexual themes


There are six factors that will drive you to the limit. The question lies on what those elements are. Those six are desire, passion, suspicion, jealousy, anger and betrayal. It all starts on a bright sunny day just like any other in the country of America. Matthew had come to see his brother Alfred, nothing unusual. They were playing a game of baseball. Some brother bonding time nothing weird or anything. "Hey Matt ya ready?" he called. He may appear happy or energetic or however he may appear but inside he holds the deepest emotions. He feels them all. "I'm getting ready to throw alright? Make sure ya catch it!" he warned his brother as his swung his arm back, hand held back as far as he could manage then within seconds threw the ball at full force having not even remembered about what strength he possessed.

Not too far away stood the paler yet taller twin, who hesitantly held a baseball mitt in his hands, nodding toward the other blonde with the sun kissed skin. "I'm ready!" It seemed as if he tried to say this in a confidant loud voice, but like always the words were spoken in a softer pitch. As the ball was let out of Alfred's hand and swung through the air towards Matthew, he gulped, realizing how fast and how strong it was flying through the air towards him til it hit the mitt and the force pushed him off his feet and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey sorry Matt!" He called rushing to his brother's aid. He held out a gentle hand to help him back up. His smile was bright and his his face lit up radiating off of the shining sun. "Are ya okay?" he asked with a slight worry in his voice. Helping his brother to his feet he never dropped his smile. "Do ya want to try again?" he asked but already knew the answer deep inside. He loved spending time with his brother. You could almost say he was in love with him. The thing about Alfred is that he held a dark secret. One that could be not only dangerous but also seemed unnatural for someone with Alfred's personality. You could assume he was not right in the head somehow. Like something inside of him was allowing him to suppress something dark inside of him until that right moment.

These feelings Alfred held locked inside, his twin had little to no idea about. They say that twins know everything about each other, but that is wrong. You can never know everything. You can never know what someone feels deep inside, not unless they show you, want you to know. When the hand was held up to Matthew, he took it and let the other help him back to his feet and shook his head at the answer. "I would personally rather not dying today Al, let's find something else to do." The violet eyes of his glimmered in the sun, which was still high in the sky. What's amazing, is how much the younger twin's eyes resembled the Aurora Borealis.

"Alright well how about somethin' to bite and drink huh? I'm starving after that!~" He suggested. "That's if you wanna of course. If not we can just go home and ya know, 'Netflix and chill'." Of course he was just teasing him but you can't help but think he means it in some ways or another. With that smile and those words... It feels somewhat strange. He did however think Matthew's eyes were just amazing. Even his own cerulean eyes did not compare.

At the suggestion, before Alfred said he was kidding, Matthew's eyes widened and if he had been drinking something at that moment, it would have been at least 2 meters away right then. "N-netflix and Chill?!" He repeated, but once his brother said he was kidding he sighed in relief. "Please don't scare me like that, I was worried for a moment. I'm fine with some food, but anywhere other than Mcdonald's. I think i already gained aboot 5 five pounds from their food..." His hands went down to poke at his own stomach.

Alfred gave a light hearted chuckle not thinking much of it. "Then how 'bout somewhere small like Costa or Starbucks?" he suggested. He admired his brother's stomach humming, "And yer not fat. Have ya seen me lately? I'm sure you have less meat on ya than i have right?" He gave him a foolish grin seeming quite happy with himself. "But if you ever wanted to do 'Netflix and chill' i wouldn't reject~" he mumbled to himself. If Matthew heard that would be another story. He linked arms with the smaller blonde as he started to lead him down the street.

"Starbucks is fine." Matthew responded as he felt the other's arm loop around his own. What Alfred hopefully didn't notice, was his reaction when he had heard what he muttered. His whole face went bright red and he looked away. Then again, he would have had this reaction to anyone who said that, Alfred was no special...or was he? Feelings as intricate as this Matthew didn't want to get into so soon.

They headed to Starbucks that was only down the road from where they were so it wasn't too much of a walk. Fortunately for Matt he didn't notice the blushing so he just hummed a catchy song to himself as they ventured down the street. Stepping into the shop they waited in the cue like normal people, paid for their drinks and sat down at a table for two. They were in a more isolated part of the shop but it was perfect.

Matthew had ordered some tea instead of coffee, which was a bit of a shame since this was a coffee house, however luckily for him they served tea. He cupped his hands around the cup and brought it to his lips to take a sip then looked over at his brother, into the cerulean eyes. Okay..how does one start a conversation...'Come on Mattie, rack your brain..'

Seeing as it was a little too quiet for his liking he smiled, "So Matt ya got a crush on anyone?" He asked with a hidden growl in his voice. He would kill for love. "You can deal me if ya do. I will just have to have that brotherly chat. Ya know the one where i say if they hurt you i hurt them sorta thing?" He chuckled as it was nothing but to him it meant everything.

Matthew almost spit out his tea at the question. That was a question he was not expecting. "A-a crush you ask? Nope, nope I don't believe I have one..." Of course he was lying, but he couldn't tell his brother such things.

"Ya sure? I saw that guy with the white hair and red eyes. Gilbert was it? I believe he goes to our school. I noticed that he hangs out 'bout the same place you do." He shrugged. Maybe he was overreacting but something seemed off. He couldn't imagine his brother in someone else's arms. It was almost sickening to him.

After a moment of silence, Matthew slowly nodded. "Yea, its Gilbert." He folded his hands into his lap and sighed. "I was thinking about maybe telling him my feelings soon. Every time I'm with him, my heart skips a beat. Do you know that feeling?" He tilted his head and stared at him.

"Yeah I do." He replied. His voice had turned slightly harsh hearing this but he managed to make sure it wasn't that noticeable. 'I have to kill him. I need to get rid of him so I can confess my feelings to him.' He smiled brightly with that fake smile of his. "So when and where are ya gonna do this? Need some love advice from the love doctor here?" He asked while pointing his thumbs at himself in a gesture.

Matthew didn't notice the change at all and gasped. "Would you? Could you? Oh thank you Al~" His face brightened up and he gave his brother a smile. Not just any smile, a smile full of passion, and happiness. A smile that would be shared with someone else. "I was thinking of asking him tomorrow after school." When he was suggested advice, he thought that over, but immediately nodded. His brother was great with the ladies, and whatnot. Maybe he had some tricks up his sleeve.

'Damn. Only little time to do this... I guess I will have to make a little accident happen...' It really was too bad that his beautiful smile was going to be shared with another. "Don't worry Matt you can trust me~" He grinned pulling his brother into a gentle hug. He gently patted his soft silky hair. 'To think anyone will put their dirty hands on him, I won't allow it. If I can't have him then no one can.' In his head he was murderous, bloodthirsty and cruel but on the outside he was loving, sweet, funny. "How 'bout we try askin' him to meet us somewhere private yeah?"

Of course he trusted his brother, he had no reason not to. When his hair was gently patted, his smile grew wider and he leaned into the embrace. "Someplace private?" Matthew repeated. "Like where? And why private?" That part sort of confused him, but then again, his brother probably wanted to give Matthew and Gilbert some alone time. Yea, that was probably it.

Or at least that's what he wanted him to think. "Hm? Somewhere like the school roof or somethin'? Just so no one will interrupt my little bro confessing his love. My little bro's grow up alright. I'm so proud!~" He hummed softly. He had that dramatic gesture to follow. He then rested his elbows against the table. "So do ya think ya love him? Do ya think /he's/ the one?"

After being released from the embrace, Matthew leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes to think about the question he was asked. "I think so." His voice was once again soft and barely audible. "He gives me butterflies when he calls me Birdie, the nickname he gave me a while back. When we accidentally brush against each other, it makes my heart flutter. If that is what love is, then yes."

There was a moment of silence. He looked down ever so slightly so the sun reflected off his glasses so you couldn't see his eyes. His eyes at that moment showed resentment. It showed a side of him that no one has ever seen before. When he looked back up they were gentle again. "Oh? Sounds like that to me! Speakin' of which you have never had your first kiss yet right?"

At the mention of that, he lowered his hand down and stared at his lap before shaking his head. "That's weird...right? Someone my age who hasn't even done that." He nervously laughed then lifted his head back up. "I'm so afraid of doing everything wrong. What if-what if he doesn't even feel the same way?"

"If he doesn't feel the same way then I will be here for ya bro. After all we are brothers. We have each others backs right?~" He then gently cupped his brothers face in his hands. "You won't do anythin' wrong don't worry. Besides it's not weird. I haven't either remember?~" He tried to reassure him. He wanted to steal his first kiss right there and then but he had to resist. He had to hold back everything in order not to freak him out or scare him away.

"Right." Matthew nodded and nuzzled the hands that cupped his cheeks. He had no idea what these little actions may have been doing to Alfred, but there was no way for him to know. The two of them always were very affectionate towards each other.

Alfred then leaned closer and nuzzled his nose. "Mattie, my sweet, sweet brother... You are too innocent and pure for this world. You be careful out there kay? I'll /always/ be watching'." The emphasis on 'always' was almost hidden. He would have exaggerated it but that would have gave him away. "Just remember a brothers love is forever~" He chimed happily before sitting back letting go of his brother.

"Thank you Al, but I can take care of myself perfectly fine." At least, he was pretty confident he could. "Tomorrow on the roof you said right? I'll make sure to tell him aboot that tomorrow." Quickly he finished his tea and gave his brother one last smile. "I'm grateful that you're helping me out here."

"Hehe what are brothers for?" He smiled. "You can do it just... Keep yer head up and... Well do what you do best!" He then gave his brother another hug. "I love ya Mattie. Ya know I'm just lookin' out for ya. If I were Gilbert I'd be the luckiest man on Earth. Yer pretty damn cute- I mean damn look at those gorgeous eyes. I'd fuck you any day of the week anyway-" He laughed putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 **First there was desire**

Matthew blinked and felt his cheeks warm up. "W-what?" He questioned and shook his head, brushing off what he said. He couldn't possibly actually mean that, could he? Then again, this was Alfred. He did joke about many things like this. Maybe he was also trying to make him feel better?

"Doesn't matter. Just make sure you go get him tiger~" He winked then let go. "Let's just go home alright?"

The next morning school continued as normal and Gilbert met up with Matthew on the roof. He smiled. "Vhat did jou vant to talk about Birdie?" He asked, his voice sweet, his expression filled with blush stains. He just thought Matthew was so cute. However Alfred watched them from one side of the roof out of view. He listened intently glaring at Gilbert with murderous eyes. 'I'll kill him... I just need to wait until he is alone... I have to do this... If he kisses him then he is as good as dead meat.'

"Gil I-" Matthew looked down, fiddling with his hands nervously. Then he took a breath and looked up into Gilbert's eyes. "Gil I really like you and I-I want you to go out with me!" He was so embarrassed just by asking this, and he truly hoped the other male felt the same as him.

Hearing this his heart fluttered. He grinned then gently took the blonde's hands. "Of course I vill Birdie!" He looked into the others eyes. "I'm so glad jou feel ze same vay!"

Alfred waited impatiently. He felt the anger boiling inside of him. He was going to kill him, that was for sure.

Matthew gasped then grinned brightly before letting go off his hands then wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I'm so happy. I thought you'd say no and would tell me to go away. That you would even stop being my friend..." Matthew's voice was once again quiet, and full of some sadness and he hugged the other man tighter.

He gently lifted his chin up. "Nonsense. I'd be a fool to say no to somevon as awesome as jou Birdie!" He then nuzzled his nose affectionately only meters away from his lips. This made Alfred grind his teeth in frustration.

In response, Matthew purred like a cat and moved his arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "I-I'm not awesome at all, what are you saying?" His heart had skipped at least 4 beats so far.

"I'm saying zhat jour are ze most amazing person I have ever met in mein whole life." He gently moved a piece of hair out of his face. "Mattie I vant to spend ze rest if mein life vith jou. I mean zhat i never vant to lose jou. Jou are too special~"

Within a matter of seconds, it seemed as if Matthew's whole face lit up to the color of a tomato. All because of the Albino standing in front of him. It seemed as if the younger brother now belonged to Gilbert, not Alfred. In heart and mind, and when sealed with a kiss, body as well. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do Birdie. Vhy vouldn't i? Do jou need proof? I'll give jou all ze proof jou need." He then cupped the blonde's cheeks leaning close he placed his lips against his bringing the smaller blonde as close as he could. This lasted for a minute before he pulled away with loving eyes. He had sealed their love.

Matthew, whose face was still red, kissed him back, and smiled at him, then leaned into his loving arms. His smile, this smile that emitted happiness, wasn't shown toward his brother no longer. It would just never be the same. No, now that Gilbert is in the picture, Matthew would only think of Alfred, could only think of him as a brother, no more.

 **Then there was passion**

This infuriated Alfred to the max. Gilbert smiled lovingly and gave his new lover a kiss on the nose. "Kesese how about after school i take jou out somevhere nice. Like a date ja?" He suggested happily.

"A date?" Matthew's eyes widened and he smiled brighter. "Of course! I would love to go on a date with you." Internally, he was grateful for his brother's assurance that, and him helping him get the courage to do this.

"It's a deal Birdie! Jou should run off to class. Meet me at ze front gate and ve vill go togezher! I'll even valk jou home after!" He grinned happily.

Matthew nodded and ran off, waving goodbye to his new boyfriend and happily hummed to himself. He was extremely excited. This was all so new, and amazing! No longer did he have to keep the emotions he held inside bottled up.

When Matthew was gone Gilbert had a happy moment to himself. He smiled and embraced the nice gentle breeze as he thought about Mattie and the kiss they shared. But... Lurking out of the shadows the blonde finally emerged from total darkness. Acting friendly at first. "Hey so your Mattie's new boyfriend. Nice to meet ya. I'm his big bro." He grinned with that fake grin and those... fake eyes. Gilbert jumped upon hearing him. He thought they had been alone all this time. "Huh?! Vhere did jou come from? Vere jou vatching us?!" He asked practically shocked. "Not really. I just happened to be up here and well Mattie wanted my help so- Yeah. Here we are." He explained with such a smoothe lie. "So are jou here to give me jour blessing or somesing?" Gilbert asked just wanting Alfred to leave. He was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Ah well not quite. Ya see..." In a matter of seconds Alfred's face changed. It went from sweet back to that murderous look. "You stole what was rightfully mine." His voice held a very sinister mad tone. "Vhat do jou mean?!" Gilbert's eyes widened slightly seeing the blonde's demeanor change very quickly. "Well... That kiss was meant to mine." Alfred gave him the most vicious glare. "And now you have taken his heart. I was meant to take it... Do you know how that feels...? Do you know how that feels?!" His voice grew more angry, more frustrated. "Well if I can't have him then no one can!" He yelled grabbing Gilbert by the collar and pushed him over to the edge of the school roof. "Better say goodbye to your life! You'll wish you never did that!" He hissed as Gilbert struggled in his grip. "Let me go jou crazy psycho!" He demanded as he was terrified.

Alfred leaned close to his ear and whispered with a smirk, "It's a shame I have to do this... I thought we could have gotten along someday... I guess I will have to take his place for you~ Ta-Ta~" He then released his grip causing Gilbert to fall. All that could be heard was his bones being crushed as he was nothing more than a disfigured body with blood surrounding the floor. It was truly a disturbing scene. Alfred stood looking down at him with such a satisfied look. He stood back then held his head. He then began laughing. "Haha... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" He was insane. Now Matthew could be all his. All he needed to do now was act the part. He ran off happily and acted normal until he heard about the incident.

Not even minutes later, a loud scream was heard as a girl saw Gilbert's body fall from the roof, and everyone in practically every classroom ran towards the window to look out. Matthew had trouble seeing who it was, but he didn't need to see the body. The white hair was all he needed to see. "No-no no it can't be." He panicked and bolted out of the classroom. "Please tell me it's not." He ran at top speed towards a set of stairs that led towards the ground floor towards the school, but was stopped when he ran into someone. "I-I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, excuse me." He was about to run right past when he noticed it was Alfred. "Al? What are you doing here? Never mind, I have to go-"

"Wait Mattie what happened?!" He called and ran after his brother. Once the reached the scene there Gilbert was lying dead right in front of their eyes. His mangled body made some people throw up their lunches. The police arrived after a few minutes and the body was soon disposed of. Alfred gasped. "Wait is that Gilbert?! No way man! This can't be right!" His acting was flawless. He sounded genuinely concerned as he held his brother close placing his head on his chest. "Stay close Mattie... Don't look..."

Matthew blinked. "No...Gil?" He was in shock. "Gilbert...no it can't be-why? Why? How did this happen?" He could barely choke out his words through tears and he leaned into Alfred's chest, letting his tears wet his shirt. "Everything was finally perfect...why did this have to happen now?"

"I don't know Matt..." He gently stroked his hair trying to reassure him. "Yanno some bad things happen for a reason... I don't know who did this or what happened but whoever it was I'll make them pay for ruining your happiness! No one does this to my brother!" He then took him away from the scene. "For now let's get you home alright?"

Still in shock, Matthew could only nod. He couldn't form words, everything hurt. Luckily for the both of them, the principal let them both leave seeing how Matthew was too traumatized. His grip on his brother only tightened as his tears continued to cascade down like a waterfall. It seemed never ending. It seemed that he loved that man so much, that he would cry that much for him.

"Oh Mattie..." He frowned holding him as close as he could. Once they got him he took him to bed and carefully dressed him. "Did you at least get the chance to tell him that you liked him?" He asked sadly still trying to act like he hadn't a clue what happened to him. He wiped away his brothers tears and kissed his forehead.

"Yea." Matthew responded and gripped his brothers shirt as he was laid down. It was almost as if he was afraid of losing yet another someone close to him. "He said he felt...the same. Then I asked him out and he told me yes. I was so happy I thought everything would be magical like a fairy tale but now..." More tears threatened to fall. "Now he's gone..."

"Hey... At least ya still have me right?" He gave him a gentle smile. "Besides... I'm sure he wanted you to be happy right? I promise I will look after you for him, no matter what. And if you need someone to love well... I will happily do that for you Matt. I do love you after all, you are very special not only to Gilbert but to me as well." He then placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips. He added in a small whisper after the kiss. "I can make all the pain go away..."

Matthew was shocked by his words. 'He...loves me?' He questioned in his mind and as his warm lips were pressed against his own, this also made his heart flutter. Oh, but how wrong this was. So very wrong. "Make...make the pain go away?" This made him curious, and his voice in a whisper sent shivers down his spine. "How?"

"By giving you what Gilbert no longer can..." He then proceeded to kiss his neck leaving trails down his neck, his warmth breath hitting against his soft neck. He carefully ran his fingers through Matthew's hair wanting more of him. He couldn't resist anymore. He had what he wanted right in front of him.

"W-wait Alfred, this is wrong!" Matthew pressed his hands against Alfred's chest, trying to push the larger man away. This couldn't fill the void, he wanted Gilbert. It was true, that...maybe this would ease the pain but it wouldn't be the same. Yet, despite how much strength he thought he had, he was no match against his brother.

When he felt the smaller blonde push him he stopped for a moment and looked down at him. "Matt... You need to let go of him otherwise it will only hurt more. I know you want this Matt... Even if it's not from me. I can never be Gilbert but I can do what he can no longer do. I know we are brothers and you're right. It /is/ wrong but at the same time... It feels so right..." He then hit some of his soft spots. He wanted to pleasure him, to please him, to love him.

Matthew cried out in pleasure as he was touched and his face went crimson. "A-Alfred why? I still don't...understand why you're doing this?" His body trembled underneath him. He was a little scared, but more confused. Why was this happening? And all of a sudden.

"Why? Well that's because... I like you more than a brother. I want you to be mine Matt. I know it sounds weird and it is so sudden but... I want to fill your broken heart..." His words sounded so sweet yet... disturbing. It was just so out of character.

"I..." It was so obvious how wrong this is, and it was too soon for him to even have thoughts like this but he nodded. "Please Alfred...it hurts so much I can't stand it." Matthew placed his hands over his broken heart. Here we go, what Alfred wanted all this time can finally be his. He was given permission. The pale white skin, the blonde locks, the violet eyes you could get lost in...could be his.

He took this moment to take what he thought was rightfully is. He gently kissed the smaller male with so much passion and love. His own heart fluttered as he treated him with such care. He pleasured him and made sure he felt as much love as he possible could. It was just so perfect- It was everything he had desired. "I love you Matt, so, so much~ Do you love me?~" His question was cringeworthy. It had a hint of threat behind it.

The question was so sudden, so spur of the moment that Matthew had no choice but to agree. "Yes, yes I do." He nodded and reached his arms up to pull him closer, into another kiss. In his heart he knew how wrong this was, that no matter what he would still belong to Gilbert, but the warmth was so addicting.

Hearing this made Alfred relax. He returned the kiss and carefully took both their clothes off tossing them to the side. Gilbert may have stolen his kiss but not his virginity. He continued to kiss his body and make him feel loved. He made sure to keep touching the nice places. He soaked his own fingers and slipped one into him carefully. He had such a practiced hand that made it seem even more enjoyable.

Matthew moaned in pleasure as his finger slipped in and felt shivers go up his spine. All these noises, the beautiful noises he made, were all for Alfred. No one else could get in his way, at least not now.

Hearing these moans urged him to continue. It was music to his ears. He moved around inside of him lavishing in the fact that this was all this. He wanted so much more. He then slipped in another finger and stretched him carefully.

Matthew couldn't help but move his hips along with his fingers, urging them to go deeper, as well as to show he wanted more as well. Now, try to imagine with me here, this happening with someone else instead. Someone else hands gliding along /his/ pale skin, skin that was the color of a porcelain doll. What if it was someone else helping Matthew to make such sweet noises. How could he even live with that?

Alfred didn't care. As long as he had Matthew it didn't matter. He didn't care whose blood had to be spilled in order to get what he wants. He kept going until he pulled them out. He then got into position. "Just relax Matt so it won't hurt ya~" He reassured him then proceeded to enter the smaller blonde.

Relaxing was easier said, than done but Matthew tried. As his entrance was now violated, he moaned out in pleasure and begged for for.

He gave him what he wanted. Carefully sliding in until he was fully in. Then he began the process of moving quickly and hard. He only did as much as Matthew desired.

Matthew moaned louder and louder with every thrust. "G–Gil..." Though no matter what happened, Matthews heart still belonged to his dead boyfriend. He only could think of him.

Alfred paused upon hearing this. He then gently brought him close having a gentle but firm grip around his throat. He placed his lips beside his ear. "Don't call his name when I'm fucking you." He threatened.

Matthew felt more tears well up in his eyes and he nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Al..." The hand against his throat threatened to take the breath away from him and he was afraid.

He smirked discreetly as he had complete power over him. "Good thing I always forgive you huh?~" He hummed then slid his tongue down his neck. He then went back to fucking him. "Call my name Matt~"

"A–ALFRED!~" Matthew practically screamed as Alfred's pace went faster and rougher. His hands moved to grip the bed sheets under him and he arched his back.

This continued until they were done. When he was finally satisfied he held the smaller blonde after pulling out. "That was fun Matt, don't you think?"

"Right, fun." He nodded, but whether or not he meant it was another story. No matter what, he couldn't get Gilbert out of his mind.

He sighed then kept quiet for a while. Thinking back to Gilbert's murder he wondered if it was really that satisfying. 'Maybe i should have waited a little longer. Maybe even should have tortured him as well."

Still, he did enjoy the warm, and the arms wrapped around him. In fact, he felt himself falling asleep right there, his eyes shut and finally he looked peaceful.

He watched him sleep feeling a little more at ease than he was. He let him rest falling asleep beside him. That night he had nightmares that haunted his mind driving him even more on edge. He whined and cried for Mattie in his sleep without even realising it. He needed him more than he thought he did. It was no wonder he was obsessed with him.

The noises he heard throughout the night woke him up, and to help comfort him he ran a hand through his hair. "Shh, its okay." He whispered and kissed his cheek. "Calm."

Blushing in his sleep he managed to calm down. He nuzzled his hand and moaned softly cuddling into him happily. He loved the way Matthew reassured him.

"Good." He smiled and sighed in relief then went back to sleep. Surprisingly, he slept well in his brother's arms, although he still couldn't get thoughts of Gilbert out of his brain. Alfred couldn't fill the void.

Even if Alfred couldn't fill it he would force it to happen. Each growing day he grew more possessive and more insane. It wasn't until one day at school when Matthew was approached by someone who actually also took a fancy to Matt that this grabbed Alfred's attention.

Said person was Ned, the tall Dutchman. One day, after the bell rang, Ned approached Matthew and asked if he could spare a few minutes.

Alfred stared at him from a distance. **Then there was suspicion**. 'What is he doing? Doesn't he know he is with me?!' He basically screamed inside his head getting paranoid. He started to assume the worse which made his insanity grow worse. Much worse.

Matthew nodded and smiled, following after the taller man. He had honestly no idea if the other had feelings for him or not, so he didn't see any problem with just a simple talk.

Alfred followed after them. He stayed silent watching while glaring at them from a distance. He needed to know if he needed to kill another.

Ned led Matthew down the hall and into the library, towards the back where no one was. Matthew was confused, but he still followed anyway, curious as to what he had wanted. "So, what is it?" He questioned as they stopped. Ned turned around and looked Matthew in the eyes. "I wanted to confess to you." He bluntly put out.

Taking out a pocket knife he carried, Alfred stayed hidden waiting until he was done. If push comes to shove he may need to reveal himself to Matthew.

"What?" Matthew gasped and blinked surprised. "You..like me?" This was all so sudden. He didn't have much time to grieve over Gilbert, and in some part of his mind, he knew he did belong to Alfred, but he didn't want to admit it. "B-but why?" Ned let a small smile appear on his lips and leaned in, placing a hand on his cheek. "Because, who doesn't like you? Kind, caring."

"Get your filthy hands off him." Growled a familiar voice. Alfred had stepped out of his spot, pocket knife in hand gripped tightly. His mind had snapped. "He's mine." His eyes showed that same murderous look as to when he killed Gilbert. "Or I will have no choice but to kill you. No one takes him from me. NO ONE!" He made himself perfectly clear as he started to approach Ned.

Matthew gasped and stood in front of Ned, holding his arms out. "No Alfred don't hurt him!" He stared into his brother's eyes, his violet eyes full of fear. Ned, meanwhile took a step back and made a break for it. He had no intention of dying.

Of course this led to Alfred giving chase. He wasn't going to allow him to make anymore foolish mistakes. He had ignored Matthew's plea. "Get back here!" He screamed. This chase led him down into the school basement. Alfred shut the door carefully locking it despite if Matthew would be able to hear if he stood outside. He headed down the stairs his eyes lighting up as he glared at Ned. "Nowhere to run now. You made a big mistake messing with me." He slowly approached him growling and snarling like some sort of mad dog.

Matthew ran all the way to the now locked basement door and pulled pulled on it. It was no use however, it wouldn't budge. Ned turned around to face Alfred and cursed under his breath. "Persistent...aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why go through so much trouble?"

"Why? I thought I explained it really well. I hate having to repeat myself. He's /mine/. The reason I went through so much trouble is because I don't want to lose him." He paused for a moment stopping in front of Ned. "That's why I killed Gilbert. I pushed him off the roof. He had taken what is mine so i simply took him back the hard way. I knew he wasn't going to give him back anyway~" He laughed as he remembered how he killed him. "It was too bad really. If only he had been a little smarter. But now that you know my dirty secret I have no choice but to kill you now~ You shouldn't have been asking such questions." He then lunged at him with the knife. Even if he missed he was actually trying to get him to back away into the school's incinerator.

Ned dodged out of the way of the knife, though he was treading in dangerous territory. If pushed too far, he would fall backwards to his death. "Even if you do all this, his heart will never be yours. His body may be, but never his heart." It was true, and Alfred probably knew that deep down. Matthew let go of the doorknob when he heard what Alfred said and shook his head. "No..no it can't be...NO!" He screamed and ran away from the basement door. he didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than there.

His blood boiled more as his words affected him badly. He knew this was true but he didn't want to admit it. It only caused him to grow more insane and angry. "Well he doesn't have a choice! He can only love me and love me only! No one else will get in the way of that! Not even you!" He then plunged the knife into his chest puncturing his lungs.

Ned's eyes widened as he felt the knife pierce through his skin and felt the searing pain as it hit his lungs. He stumbled backwards, unable to stand straight any longer and fell backwards into the incinerator.

Alfred grinned as he fell. "Goodbye." Those were his lasts words to Ned as the heat burned his body to pieces. "Now to find Matthew..." He then ran off after unlocking the door in search of Matthew. He knew he had heard and know that he knew... He knew he had lost him.

Matthew had ran all the way into the boy's bathroom, and locked himself in one of the stalls. "No...Alfred why." He cried out thinking of Gilbert, dead, and Ned who was surely dead now. His arms were folded over the toilet seat, and his head was rested on top. The sound of his crying was poured out of the room.

Walking around the school pocket knife still in hand he heard Matthew's cry. He knocked on the door a psychotic grin plastered across his face. "Hey Mattie open up! Me and Ned sorted things out. Everything will be okay now!" He called. He was clearly lying. "If ya don't open up i'll have to break this door down!~"

"Go away Al, I don't want to see you!" Matthew clenched his fists and wiped away his the tears falling from his eyes. It was true, he really didn't. After all that has happened, after all his brother did, he never wanted to see his face again.

"You don't? Aw i'm guessing you heard what i did. I'm sorry Matt, I know it was my idea for you to confess but I needed him out of the picture. All I wanted was to be with you- I did this for you. Was that not enough?" He asked in a rather saddened tone. His cruel psychotic expression showed a very hurt, heartbroken sort of look. He still had that hint of darkness. "If... If i can't have you... Then i'll make sure no one else can take you! No one will be able to look at you the same way if I killed you as well! It's too bad you no longer want to be with me. This could have been fun!" He then started kicking and stabbing the door even clawing at it to try and open it.

Matthew's eyes widened in horror at his words. "Kill...me?" No, he wouldn't do that would he? Alfred said he loved him, you don't kill the ones you love. "Alfred, you're joking right?" There was a hint of fear in his laughter that followed. "You wouldn't hurt me too...would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't now open up!" He demanded. He eventually got tired from trying to break the door. The most damage he did was denting it and creating many scratches on it. It was a sturdy door alright. He decided to wait it out as tears ran down his face. For one moment his real eyes showed. In them you could see his soul. You could see how destroyed he was inside, how mentally ill he was. "Please... Mattie..." He then sat there quietly letting the tears flow. All these memories piled inside his mind and his heart hurt. It continued to until he couldn't even feel it anymore.

Matthew stayed silent and still for one last moment before picking himself up off the ground, unlocked the stall door and walked over to the bathroom door. When he opened it, he saw the flood of tears pouring down his face and he felt confused. Now this, this was the brother he knew. Oh how he wanted to throw himself into his arms. How he wanted him to say everything was alright, and that all of this was only a bad dream.

Alfred hearing the door unlock looked up to his brother. He stood up visibly shaking. Both from rage and from being scared. He opened his arms out slightly to his brother. "Mattie...?" He questioned quietly. He wiped away his own tears.

"Alfred...this is all a bad dream right?" Slowly he inched forward into his arms and burrowed into his chest. "I'm sorry Alfred, for whatever i did I'm sorry..."

"This... Isn't a dream Mattie..." he mourned as he held him close to his chest. "You did nothing wrong. But... Now that you're here... I know we will never be happy as long as people can keep trying to take your heart."

 **Finally there was anger and betrayal**

"So to prevent this from happening..." He then stabbed his hand through Mattie's chest ripping out his heart. "I will take your heart and keep it as my own. Then we can be happy, right?" He questioned but didn't stop to think that killing him would make him feel much more lonely. He wouldn't be able to hear his voice, feel his warmth, nothing. Blood dripped from his hand as he let his brothers body fall before him, blood dripping onto the floor and splattered onto his clothes.

"Keep trying to take my heart? Alfred I don't understand I-" He was cut short when he felt an unfamiliar feeling. The feeling of his breath leaving his body, the feeling of his body heat quickly dropping. The feeling of his brothers hand going into chest. The feeling of his heart being yanked out. Next thing he knew, his vision went black and he fell to the ground with a thud.

As this had happened, some random passerby, a student of the school was walking by and the only sound that could be heard was their screaming, and a crowd that rushed over and suddenly crowded around Alfred and the now dead body of his brother.

Alfred's expression was that of a man who had finally fulfilled his mission in life, but now felt so empty. The principal was called over, and Matthew's body was sent to be buried in a nearby cemetery while Alfred was sent to trial. His sentence was immediate death. He was already a broken man now, there was no saving him, no need for him to live his days in a cemetery so they sent him to the electric chair. At least now, they could be together again with nothing left to come between them.

((See, I know you'll probably be thinking, 'Wouldn't Mattie go to heaven, and Alfred hell?' Well, I don't really believe in either. Sure, at some point the soul is rebirthed into another body, but I would like to believe that there is still time before that happens))


End file.
